Can't Protect You Forever
by Divina91
Summary: Haruki cares a lot for his brother Naruto. There are many things he wants to protect him from. His brother needs to see the world. Though there is a chance that Naruto's smile and eyes may never glow again, will Haruki take the chance? Is it worth it?
1. Leaving to never return

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

Hello It's me again... I decided to start another story! Yay! Hope you enjoy.

**Chp 1**

Alone is not a bad way to be;  
it clears your head and focuses you on the journey.  
Cherish the short intervals during the quest you have with others,  
but be prepared to walk alone in the darkness.

-segment of a poem by Christina

Lies hurt more  
than the truth

-Segment of a poem by Stanley Naber

He knew it was time. He knew that he could not shield him forever from..them. He knew it was time and he knew what he had to do. Haruki looked at his baby brother, his bright blue eyes, golden hair that shined like the sun, if he took him there those bright blue eyes might become a dull blue never lighting up again. He knew that he couldn't keep his brother from his place of origans, their _home_, atleast thats what it was supposed to be...

**FLASHBACK**

_Haruki ran fast looking for his brother and father. Fear was etched on his small face. You see the great powerful demon Kyuubi had attacked and he was in great danger but he feared for his brother and father more. He soon caught onto his fathers chakra trail. There in a clearing stood his father and the demon Kyuubi. It let out menacing growls at his father. In his fathers arms he could see his brother. He knew he had to find a way to distract it and quick. Though before he had devised a plan he saw his father hold up his hand and as he began to chant the hand glowed. 'He's going to..' Haruki knew what his father planned to do and he rushed into the clearing but was too late. His father had already made the markings on his baby brother in blood and the demons spirit was pulled from it's body into his brother. A fierce wind blew shaking everything as the spirit was pulled away. As it subsided Haruki went to his father and brother only to see that indeed the sealing the spirit into his brothers body had killed him for there in his fathers limp arms laid his crying brother. He could feel different chakra signatures comming toward them. Ninjas began to fill the clearing rushing to his fathers body. "The hokage...What happened to him?" Haruki looked down saddness all over his face. _

_"My father couldn't kill the Kyuubi so he sealed it into my brother and it killed him..." Tears rolled down his face. Nothing was said that is until one person spoke._

_"The Kyuubi's spirit is sealed in that child? Then we can not let him live! What if the Kyuubi escapes! It would kill us all!" The said ninja tried to take his brother from his arms. Haruki stood and began backing away. " Get him! That child must not live!" Haruki went into a dead run as the ninjas followed after him. _

_"Don't worry Naruto, I won't let them touch you." Haruki gained speed as he ran to Konaha's entrance gates. He escaped sucessfully and never returned again._

**END FLASHBACK**

"Onii chan? Hello? Anyone home?" Haruki was brought out of his thoughts when Naruto bonked him on the head. He glared at Naruto who quickly pulled away. "What the hell is wrong with you? When I called your name you didn't even respond. Spacey much?"

"Sorry I was just thinking that is all." Naruto plopped down onto the floor. Even though they didn't live in a village they still lived in a home that Haruki had built. It was just two rooms but it was very clean. Just because they lived in the forest didn't mean that they had to look like it.

"'bout what?" _'How can I tell him? What will his reaction be?'_ Haruki sat beside his brother.

"We are going to move into that village close to here, you know Konahagakure.I think it is about time you learn in the academy they have their, you are 12 years old and that is very much of age." He gave his brother a minute to soak it all in. Then his eyes lit up even more (if that's possible).

"Wai! That sounds great! Learning with other kids will be fun!" Haruki watched his brother jumping and running around in circles._ 'Where does he get all of his energy from?'_ Haruki caught the collar of Naruto's shirt in his hand.

"Hold it, before we leave You must get cleaned up and please wear something suitable." He released his brother who began packing. Haruki made a living for he and his brother by doing odd jobs like weeding, house work, and other things which actually made them a good amount of money. It also helped Haruki stay in shape and even develop some small muscles. Soon Haruki joined him. In about an hour they had finnished. "Well Otouto chan, say goodbye to our home." The smile disapeared from Naruto's face. He looked at his brother eyes full of sadness.

"You mean we're leaving for good?"

"Yes, I thought you knew that, though it did seem weird the way you were so happy about it." He ruffled his brothers hair affectionately. " You know Naru chan, you can't stay in one place forever. Think of all the places that you'd miss out on seeing. There are so many places outside of this tiny hut." Naruto sighed.

"I know... "

"Come on I want to get there quickly." Haruki jumped into a tree and Naruto followed behind him. Getting there took about an hour. Naruto looked at the large gate that stood between them and Konaha.

"State your business." Haruki made eye contact with the guard.

"I would like to have my brother train at the academy to start climbing the ninja ranks."

"What village are you from?" Haruki searched through his bag until he found his old Konaha headband. See Haruki was a chuunin before he fled from the village with his brother. He was one of the only people to ever become a chuunin by age 8. He had amazing talent and had passed everything that he knew down to his brother Naruto. The guard looked at the headband and gave the signal for the gate to be opened. Haruki grabed his brothers hand and proceded to pull him towards the hokage tower. He also looked around. In 12 years Konaha hadn't changed that much. Finally reaching the building he stopped in front of the door. _'I wonder who the new hokage is?'_ He told another guard why he and his brother were there. Finally they were brought into the hokage's office. Haruki was suprised. The hokage was a she. She had blonde hair and was really pretty. Her hand slid across the paper she was writing on. Ther was a tense look on her face as though she was stressed. She glanced up at them her face a mixture of tiredness and boredom.(Okay as you can see I pretty much skipped the third hokage and went straight to the fifth. Why? Because I can! Muwah ha ha! ha ha! -gasp- Ha...ha? Well you get the point.)

"Please stat your business I am quite busy." She motioned them to sit in two chairs that were in front of her desk. Haruki began to tell her everything with the occasional interuption from Naruto. "I see. So you want to send your little brother to the academy so he can become a ninja...I had a little brother and he looked a lot like your brother...I'll tell you what, there happens to be an appartment close to tthe academy that you could stay in." Naruto's face lit up. He gave the woman a hug. She and Haruki were shocked, Naruto never hugged poeple he didn't know. (Not that he knew that many.)

"ThankYou! ThankYOU! You won't regret this! I promise!" Haruki had to pry his brother from the hokage. She took a couple minutes to breathe. Then she opened a drawer and began rummaging through it.

"Here is the key to the apartment and some directions. I would take you there myself but as you can see I'm swomped with work." Haruki took the key and directions from her hand before saying a short goodbye and dragging his brother from her office who also said a loud but short goodbye._ 'Haruki...where have I heard that before and why does he look so familiar...'_ Though her thoughts were interupted when Shizune her assistant brought in more papers for her to read and possibly sign. _'Uhhh...So many papers..'_

Naruto and his brother walked through the village searching for the apartment. As they went peole kept staring at Haruki and murmuring things like 'is that the 4th hokage?' or 'It's the 4th reborn'. Though Karuki ignored the murmurs Naruto heard them all. " Onii chan, what are they talking about? Who is the fouth hokage?"

"He was a leader of this village." Before Naruto had time to question further they reached the building. It was small but was enough room for them both. It was kind of run down. The paint was peeling here and there but besides that it looked okay. Haruki put the key into the door and turned. The door opened revealing a fully furnished living room. The walls were peach colored giving the room a homey feeling. There was a black loveseat and couch. They looked to be made of velvet. There was an in table between where the two couches would have connected and a nice wooden coffee table. There was a large bookself filled with books and scrolls. They moved down the hall toward the rooms. They noticed three doors clarifying that the apartment indeed was a two bedroom. Haruki opened the first upcoming door to the..bathroom. (Do I really need to describe?) The two bedrooms were simple. They had a twin bed, dresser, nightstand, and a closet in each. After deciding on rooms and unpacking Haruki and Naruto decided to buy some food for their home. Though it was hard to leave home Haruki and even Naruto were glad that they had.

Well well, what did you think? Was it bad or good? Should I continue?

Divina14: Well if you ask me, I think it was pretty good.

Sasuke: Shows how many good Fanfics you've read. That was crap and I wasn't even in it.

Divina14: You'll be in the next chapter. This one was to introduce Naruto and his brother Haruki.

Haruki: You did a wonderful job.

Naruto: Yah you did. I thought you would screw this up but I guess I was wrong.

Divina14: Thanks...I think. Well I'm kinda sleepy so you don't have to go home but you gotta get the hell up outta here. Naruto, Sasuke, Haruki, why the hell are you still here!

In unisin: We live here DUH!

Divina14: Oh...right..well bye bye readers and on your way out don't forget to review.

You see that little button in the left hand corner of the screen? Well I want you to push it and review. If your really lazy than just click the button and write good or bad. Oh and ideas are good to.


	2. First day

Disclaimer: I highly doubt that people would let a retard like me own Naruto...

Hello! Thankies for the reviews! I'm not really sure if this is going to be a yaoi fic or not...At first it was going to be but now I'm not sure...

Divina14:I think the first chapter was the longest that I've ever written before.

Haruki:Really.

Divina14:Yup...I'm bored...

Naruto:Then why don't you start the chapter?

Divina14:...That might be fun...I'll do it! (Hugs Naruto) Your a genius!

Naruto:When you've got it, you've got it and I definately got it.

Haruki:...Right...

Divina14: Chapter time! Yay!

**chp2**

Rays of sunlight envaded the room enveloping Naruto in light telling him that it was time to wake up. Naruto stirred, as sleep left him. He slowly sat up, eys mere slits still tying to adjust to the bright light. Naruto was slightly confused as to where he was at the moment, then all the events of the day before came flooding back into his mind. He jumped out of bed eager to start the day set out ahead of him. He quickly took a shower and dressed in red gathered cargos, black t, and a black and red jacket. (same outfit as manga except red and black instead of orange and blue.) When exiting the bathroom Naruto's nose caught the aroma of food and he quickly followed the sent to the kitchen.

There stood Haruki in a black apron(it would have been pink but can you really see Haruki buying a pink apron?...thought so.) serving scrambled eggs onto a plate. He noticed Naruto in the door way. "Good morning. Hurry and eat or you'll be late." Naruto did as he was told and quickly ate his food. Haruki handed him a backpack as Naruto set his plate in the sink.

"Bye Onii chan!" Naruto ran out the door(literaly), exitement fueling his movements.

Now for some time with our favorite stoic bastard of the month...SASUKE!...

There are cons and pros to being an Uchiha. For the pros, well aren't they obvious? Good looks, brains, money, fame, you know the works. You see being an Uchiha was what any smart soul would hope to be born into this world as. Though as nice as being an Uchiha might sound it had one big downfall...fangirls. And unfortunately for Sasuke Uchiha that was a big problem seeing as he was the sole survivor of the whole freakin' clan! As for how he became the only one left in his clan, that is another story for another time. I know what your thinking, 'how is this a problem?' right? Well for any normal boy it wouldn't be but Sasuke was no normal boy. He was an avenger, a non feeling person, someone who could care less about you or your family. So therefor all this unwanted attention was a problem especially right now when all he wanted to do was walk to the academy peacefully. He walked down the street trying very hard to ignore the girls that were trailing close behind. Keyword here is tried. Yah that's right the amazing Sasuke Uchiha was on the verge of losing his cool. The noise coming from those girls was so loud that he couldn't even think. Thankfully the academy finally came into view and Sasuke sighed thankful that soon he could be alone in peace. When he reached the class he took his seat and impatiently waited for class to start. Soon the class was mostly there and the teacher walked in followed by a boy with bright blonde hair. "Class please sit down. There is a new student joining us today." That seemed to have got most of the class' attention since most were staring at Naruto. The teacher stood and motioned for Naruto to stand beside him. "This is Naruto Uzamaki." He turned to Naruto. "Please tell the class something about yourself." There were no words to describe how Naruto was feeling right now. It wasn't that he was nervous but...well okay he was nervous but he was also excited and now he was put on the spot so it was kinda nerve wracking. Naruto had never had to speak in front of so many people before but he was an Uzamaki and Uzamaki's never back down from a challenge so all he could do was give it his best. With those thoughts in mind Naruto cleared his throat and spoke.

"Hiya..well lets see..something about myself..." He thought for a moment. "I want to train hard to be a great ninja just like my brother Haruki because he is my idol!" Naruto smiled. Haruki really was his idol. He is everything that Naruto wants to be. Smart, brave, courageous, and he was the best brother ever. At hearing this many of the girls in the class giggled and 'aw'ed. Not only was Naruto nice but he was cute and adorable.

"Naruto, please have a seat in that empty spot by Sasuke." Naruto scanned the room. Since there was only one seat he assumed that was the one. As he sat down he was immediately surounded by girls saying how 'cute' and 'adorable' he was. Though he found it odd that they would suround him like that Naruto talked and smiled at everyone of them. _'Strange...though they do seem nice.'_

"Hey Shika, what's wrong with those women?" Shikamaru turned to Choji.

"That new kid, Naruto was it? He has this thing we would refer to as cuddly cuteness which attracts hords of girls." Choji looked at him confused. "It's something that us men aren't meant to understand. Woman are too troublesome." Sasuke glanced at the boy in the middle of the group of girls. There was something about him that Sasuke just couldn't put his finger on. Though whatever it was it intrigued him. Not many things stirred the Uchiha's curiosity, so the only thing to do was to find out more about this boy, but how?

Well that's it for now. I know this chapter kind of sucked but I kinda have writters block at the moment but I promise that the next chapter will be better.

Divina14: Glad thats over...but now I bored again.

Naruto: Then write another chapter!

Divina14: That's a stupid idea! I just did that! I thought you were a genius!

Naruto: I am!

Haruki: When you've got it you've got it and Naruto you've lost it.

Naruto:...Just review...

Review. I'll give you any Naruto charecter plushie in return for your review.


	3. So alike but so different

Disclaimer: Letting me own Naruto might be a very dangerous thing...I might didstroy the world..

Hello peoples! I'm sorry for not updating in so long but I was very buisy.

Divina14: I was working on my other story called Music to your heart so sorry for the wait.

Haruki: What a loyal person you are...

Naruto: Not cool.

Divina14: I'm sorry. Will starting the next chapter make you feel beter?

Naruto: Yup.

Haruki: It's a start.

Divina14: Ok! Here's chapter three, So alike but so different.

**Chp 3**

Same

You like day, I prefer night.

Your always happy, smiling makes me sick.

You have no parents, neither do I.

You are alone, as am I.

Perhaps we are more alike than I thought.

-Divina14

Naruto surveyed the room. After a few minutes of those fussed over by those 'possed girls' as Naruto decided to refer to them as, the teacher, Iruka sensei sent them back to their seats, quieted down the class and began todays lesson. It was on chakra control, something that Naruto knew all too well. Naruto knew a bit about chalra control but listened closely incase he could learn something new. "Now as some of you may know chakra is made up of two types of energies. Can anyone tell me what those two are?" Iruka looked around. Many people raised their hand but he settled on one in particular, the hand belonging to a certain blue eyed blonde. "Naruto, would you be so kind as to tell the class what those energies are?"

"Hai. Physical energy, which is stamina that can be tapped into through the cells in your body.The faster the cells move the more energy you have. The second is spiritual energy, which is aquired from certain events in training or during battle. It's kinda like an adrenaline rush or a burst of energy." Iruka smiled. He was kind of suprised that Naruto knew that much, since from what he was told, he had never attended school a day in his life.

"That is correct Uzamaki san. Very good." Naruto smiled. Since he had never been to school he thought it might be hard but actually everything seemed pretty easy. Naruto put his attention back to Iruka sensei. "Controlling chakra during battle is one of the most important aspects in fighting. Another important part is to being able to build chakra to perform techniques. Building chakra is essential if you want to perform Genjutsu and Ninjutsu techniques correctly.Just as Uzamaki san said stamina also plays a big part in this..." Sasuke gazed out the window. What was the point in listening when you already knew everything that came from the teacher's mouth? Though one thing did catch his attention. "...Now as you all know the finals for graduation will be coming up soon, in about three weeks. It won't be easy so train hard, all of you." A girl with pink bubble gum hair also known as Sakura raised her hand. "Yes, Haruno san?"

"What about Naruto kun, he hasn't been here for the other parts of the year. Will he take the graduation tests also?" 'True..' That was also something that Sasuke wanted to know. He didn't know enough about Naruto to know what he was cappable but he did seem smart.

"Yes, Uzamaki san will also be taking the tests. Now I told you all that there would be a genjutsu pop quiz, sometime this week..." Groans from the students. "...come on students please lineup and I will call you out one by one to take the test." It ended up being a quiz to where you had to be able to either make clones or taking on someone else's appearance. It went by pretty fast kid after kid. Knowone failed and all did considerably well. Next Uchiha Sasuke was called. Naruto paid attention when he took his turn. He had noticed Sasuke staring at him earlier though chose to ignore it for the time being. Sasuke was the first thing that Naruto had noticed when he walked into the classroom, he had this aura that surrounded him that said dark and mysterious. Naruto had never met anyone like that so obviously the Uchiha intrigued him. Naruto watched as Sasuke stood facing the class and performed the seal for a cloning jutsu. Through smoke appeared two more Sasuke's. "Very good, Uchiha san..." Sasuke released the jutsu and went back to where he had been standing. "...Next, Uzamaki Naruto." Naruto swallowed. It wasn't that he was nervous, he had never had to do jutsus with so many people watching. Naruto closed his eyes. He perfomed the handseals and shouted, 'Kage Bushin No Jutsu' and out of a puff of white smoke appeared six other Narutos. Iruka's eyes widened in shock. The kage Bushin No Jutsu was a jounin level technique. There were very little people that could do that technique. How could someone so young be able to have already perfected it? "V..Very good, U.Uzamaki san." Naruto realeased the jutsu before going back to his place in line. Sasuke was also baffled. _'He must be better than I thought. How could he learn such a jutsu at his age?' _"Everyone did a very good job with the pop quiz. It's time for lunch everyone. See you alll later." The class cleared out quickly leaving only Sasuke, Naruto, and Iruka. "Naruto would you mind staying for a couple minutes of your break? I have something I want to didscuss with you."

"Sure sensei." Naruto didn't seem worried. He hadn't done anything wrong, but what did Iruka sensei have to say? Sasuke left the classroom. _'I wonder what that is all about? What do I care? It doesn't concern me.'_ Sasuke continued down the hall but halted when he heard the whispering of voices close by. He got alittle closer and stayed hidden.

"You know that new student that joined the academy?"

"No, I haven't seen hi yet but I heard that he's in Iruka's class. What about him?"

"Well rumor has it that, he's the son of the fourth, and the one that the nine tails was sealed into."

"I thought the fourth only son had died."

"The fourth actually had two sons, Haruki and Naruto, I think. Most thought they were killed but I heard that a group of villagers planned on killing the boy, who had just been born, but his elder brother ran with him. Well atleast that's what I heard."

"But I heard that the fourth's wife had been killed during the attack. I wonder why they have returned all of a sudden?"

"I don't know. Come on let's go get some lunch before we run out of time." Had Sasuke heard right? Was Naruto really the son of the fourth? Was the ninetails sealed inside him? _'So, if this is true, then he doesn't have any parents just like me. How is it that he has such a happy exterior? If this is true than we are alike. I must know more about him.'_ Sasuke made his way to the courtyard to eat his lunch. Something about Naruto attracted him, maybe it was the fact that Naruto was everything he wasn't. He's so happy and Sasuke so moody. They were two different people btu they knew the same pain to lose someone.

So how was that? I know it wasn't much of a chapter but I still have a small writers block and I wanted to give you guys something.

Divina14: I've decided that this won't be a yaoi fanfic. Since I can't imagine Sasuke and Naruto with anyone but eachother, and the same for other characters ther won't be any pairings in this fic, but that doesn't mean that it won't be good.

Haruki: You were going to make my little brother gay!

Divina14: Well yah. Didn't you read that memo that I had Naruto give to you?

Haruki: Memo?

Divina14: (to Naruto) You didn't give him the memo, did you?

Naruto:...No...

Divina14: And why not?

Naruto: Forgot.

Divina14:...moron.

Sasuke:(to you) Your presence annoys me. So leave.

Naruto: Sasuke, don't be such an ass! Sorry for Mr. Anti social bastard, thank you for reading and I'm sure Divina14 would very much appricaite your lovely reviews.

Divina14: Yes, that I would.

TBC.


	4. Author Notes: update comming

Dear readers,

Unfortunetly I need to study for my finals in order to insure my passing of all of my core classes. There for I will not have time to update anything until the rest of the school year is over. I have been trying to find time to work on stories but I have none. Thank you very much for being patient with me this long. I am very very sorry.

Divina14.

P.s: Here's what you can expect in the next chapter:

1. Naruto spending time with Haruki.

2. New Jutsus

3. Itachi and Sasuke moments(brother kind)

4. Sasuke finding out more about Naruto


	5. New jutsu and Reunion

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then I wouldn't write fanfictions on the computer...I'd turn my fanfictions into the the actual story.

I'm sorry for not updating but I have two reasons:

1. I have four other fics.

2. I kinda made a pledge to finnish my other story called Music to my Heart before I did anything, but as you can see, I still haven't finnished it...

Divina14: Hey peoples this is the first story I'm updating!

Sasuke:...yay..

Divina14:...ass

Naruto: Yay! Your the best!

Harkui: I thought you had given up on us.

Divina14: Of course not...I just had writers block.

Haruki: So is it over?

Divina14: Kinda...

Naruto:...oh

Divina14: Well lets not sit around here and chat! Time to start the chapter!

You are the sun and I the moon

You light up the day and I bring the night

We do not rely on eachother intentionally

But to have one you need the other

You need me as much as I need you

Words do not need to be said to confirm this

Still without you there is no me

For I am part of you and you are part of me

-Divina14

chp4

Days passed since Sasuke had heard the two senseis talking about Naruto. He had yet to discover if the information was true or not. Could this boy really be the holder of the vicious demon Kyuubi who had practically distroyed Konaha all those years ago? Could it really be? If so why hadn't the village went after him? Maybe knowone knew. Sasuke's curiosity grew ten fold. He wanted to know more about this kid...no not wanted...needed. Sasuke sat at his desk in his bedroom looking out the window at the falling rain. Why did it have to rain? Sasuke had planned to train for the graduation final, not that he needed to anyway...

With our little ball of sunshine, Naruto!

Naruto sat quietly on the couch drawing. It was the weekend but it was raining outside so he had to stay inside. Haruki was beside him reading one of the scrolls from the shelf. He too was bored but what could they do, it was raining. He got an idea, maybe he could test his new jutsu. Haruki had always been really into making his own jutsus that only he and his brother knew about. No he wasn't selfish, trying to keep his talent to he and his brother, it was just that he didn't tell people just yet. He had to make sure that they all worked okay and had no after effects, which was when he even told his brother about them. Naruto's safety came first and so until any jutsus had been fully tested he wouldn't let his brother see them. Though today they were bored and it was raining. What better time to test an illusion justu? What it did was it made an interactive environment of any kind the user wished, sunny to cloudy to snow. Haruki called it the Kishou no Jutsu. Yah, the name was lame but he was a ninja not a name perfector. "Otouto, how would you like to help me test a jutsu I've been working on?" Naruto looked up from his drawing and his eyes lit up with happiness.

"Really Haru?" Haruki smiled at the nickname that Naruto had made for him. Naruto's eyes sparkled and he had a wide grin on his face. Sometimes his brother was just too cute for his own good

"Of course I mean it. Get your coat." Naruto jumped up off the couch and quickly grabbed his black rain coat. Haruki stood by the door in his silver version of Naruto's raincoat. He tossed Naruto his weapon holister. Naruto gave him a questionable look. "You never know when an enemy will attack and I have a little training planned if this jutsu goes right." Naruto hugged Haruki.

"Your the best, Nii chan!" Haruki only chuckled and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Come on Naru chan." Haruki left the house with an exited Naruto beside him.

With our number one ass, Sasuke!

'Ugh..! I can't stay inside this house any longer!" Sasuke stood and pulled on a hooded jacket. He walked down the stairs to the living room.

"And where do you think your going, otouto?" Sasuke stopped and slowly turned around coming face to face with his brother Itachi. Oh, yeah, I forgot about him. To Sasuke, Itachi didn't exsist, he thought he was annoying, souly existing to ruin his life and man, was he good at it.

"What do you want, Onii san?"

"You weren't thinking of leaving into the rain were you?" Sasuke glared at him.

"And what if I was!"

"Otouto you know that our parents never allowed.."

"WELL MAYBE IF THEY WERE STILL ALIVE AND HADN'T BEEN KILLED BY THAT BASTARD ORACHIMARU, THEN I MIGHT LISTEN!" With that Sasuke stormed out slamming the door behind him. Itachi sighed and slumped onto the couch. Ever since their parents and the rest of their clan had been killed Sasuke had become cold and distant. Itachi was trying his best to raise Sasuke but hey he was only 20 and really had no experiance with children. Itachi sighed, he really missed their clan...

With Sasuke.

Everytime Sasuke tried to disobey Itachi, he would always bring up their dead parents, hoping that maybe the guilt would make him listen. Sasuke knew that it wasn't his fault that they were dead but he still felt that pang of guilt when Itachi did that. If it wasn't for Orochimaru than non of this would have ever happened. You see Orachimaru had always wanted to take over Konaha after being denied the tittle of Hokage. He knew that the Uchiha clan was very powerful and with them still alive he could not accomplish his plan. So he got togather his strongest forces and attacked. Somehow he overpowered the clan losing all of his men except for himself. Thankfully Sasuke and Itachi had not been home at the time. But when they did come home both brothers knew that something was wrong by the way the streets of the Uchiha compound were empty and the stench of blood was everywhere. They rushed around the compound finding more and more dead bodies. Soon they reached their parents room and slowly opened the door. What was there shocked them. Sasuke screamed and Itachi picked up his little brother in his arms. There on their futon lay their parents lying in a pool of eachothers blood. Itachi closed his eyes for a moment trying to build up his emotional strength. He had to be strong for his brother, Sasuke needed him now more than ever. Ever since that day Sasuke had closed off his heart to everyone, afraid that anyone who got close would be taken away just like his clan. Sasuke walked down the sidewalk not heading sny particular way, that is until he spotted a familiar mop of sunny blond hair. 'What is he doing out here?' Then he saw an identical mop of golden hair next to it except it was obvious that the person with that hair was taller. 'I wonder where their going? Well might as well find out." Sasuke quietly tracked them until they stopped at a nearby clearing.

He smirked. He had noticed this kid from the start, trailing behind he and Naruto trying to not be seen. He was actually suprised, this kid was an Uchiha. How could he tell you ask? Well when He and Naruto were turning the corner he had seen the Uchiha out of the corner of his eye. Well he was probably only 12 and there hadn't been anymore Uchiha prodegies since Itachi(from what he knows.) He and Itachi had been best friends when he had been 8. They had been in the same class and then on the same genin team which had helped build their friendship as they began to trust and know one another. Though maybe with some more training this kid could really become something...maybe. "Onii chan?" Haruki looked at his little brother and smiled. Naruto was just like he was as a child happy, innocent, atleast before he had to grow up and take care of Naruto. Not that he blamed Naruto for anything, he was just an infant when their father died.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Are you going to show me that jutsu? You were spacing out."

"Oh, yah sorry...ready?"

"Yah!" Haruki rolled up his sleeves and performed the hand seals at lightning speed. "KISHOU NO JUTSU!" The area around them cleared up and became sunny. The rain had stopped only in about a mile radious around them. Haruki smiled.

"Wow, aniki! That was awsome!" Naruto took off his coat and put it on the now dry ground. He took a kunai out of his holister and sent it sailing behind him at a tree hitting it in the center. "How 'bout that training Haru?" Haruki ruffled his brother's hair. He was so proud of him, Naruto possessed the same talent he had when he was a kid.

"Okay. Let's start on what I was teaching you last week. There was a small lake in the clearing. Haruki removed his shows and stepped onto it, not falling in but floating.

"But Onii chan! I already know how to do this!" Naruto pouted. Haruki just laughed.

"Come on otouto, before you move onto bigger things you must have the basics down." Naruto sighed.

"...Fine." He took off his shoes and stepped out to the water, basically doing the same thing as Haruki except, he didn't fall in. Haruki smirked.

"See otouto." Naruto glared.

"Shut up."

With Itachi...

Itachi sat at the table having tea and trying to read the paper, he couldn't though. He had been thinking about the way he had been raising Sasuke for the last four years. He hadn't been doing a good job and using their parents like that. But what else could he do? He had to reach a compromise with Sasuke and...apologize. Itachi rose from the table and poured his tea into the sink, then grabbed his black coat and left the Uchiha compound. He carefully picked up his brothers chakra trail, it wasn't new, Sasuke had passed here not long ago. As he moved the trail became stronger and stronger until he found his brother hiding behind a bush. He carefully crept towards his brother and tapped him on the shoulder. Sasuke jumped, stumbling forward out of the bush, into the area where Naruto and that unknone stranger were training. As Sasuke stumbled into the area Haruki was instantly on to him, securing Sasuke's arm behind his back. "Who are you? And why the hell are you watching us?" Before Sasuke had the chance to answer, another person stepped from the bush, this one being taller and older looking maybe in his late teens or mid twenties.

"Would you please release hold of my foolish brother." Haruki let go of Sasuke and put Naruto behind him, in a protective manner. "Excuse me for my brother's rudeness. He means no harm, though it is not likely that he could do any. I am Itachi and this is my Otouto Sasuke." Haruki's eyes widened.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?" A familair head of blond hair appeared from behind Haruki.

"Itachi...no you couldn't..." Itachi raised an eyebrow. This man did look familiar. Actually he kind of reminded him of...

"Haruki?" Haruki smiled.

"So it really is you, Itachi."

"Wait, how do you know my onii chan?"

"You see Naru chan when I was younger I and Itachi were best friends."

"So are you implying that we are not best friends anymore?" Itachi smirked. Haruki rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean." Haruki looked at Sasuke. "It seems you know my otouto." Naruto smiled.

"We're in the same class." Sasuke looked at Haruki.

"Tell me, why does it not rain here in this clearing?" Haruki smiled knowingly.

"Well I was testing out my new jutsu. You know, there was no reason to hide I knew you were there the whole time." Sasuke's eyes widened a bit.

"So still the same as ever, I see. Leting the enemy believe what they are doing is working when it really is not. Even though in this case it was Sasuke." Haruki put his kunai back into his holister.

"Otouto, put your coat back on. I am going to release the jutsu. I shall train you later." Naruto pouted.

"Fine..." Naruto slipped on the coat and Haruki released the jutsu allowing rain to pour down on them again. He rubbed his head. For some reason releasing that jutsu kind of drained him. Naruto took his hand. "Is something wrong Haru?" He ruffled Naruto's hair.

"No, I'm just alittle tired that's all." Haruki took a step forward. His knees buckled and he lost consciousness falling to the ground. The last thing he heard was Naruto screaming his name before he was swallowed by darkness.

Well? How was it?

Divina14: Done.

Sasuke: Why am I so weak in this story?

Divina14: What do you mean? You've always been like that.

Sasuke:(growls and activates his sharingan.) Repeat that please.

Divina14:(runs away)

Haruki: Morons...

Itachi: True...

Naruto: Please review!

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

TBC...


	6. Morning NoNos

Disclaimer: I don't own it!!!

Well long time no see eh? I won't give ya any excuses 'cause I have none. I will say this, don't hate me!!!!! I know I'm horrible but...well hate me if ya must. I understand...I'd like to thank my beta!!!! xxpapercutsxx!!!! I love ya so much!!!

Haruki: Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in...

Divina14: I...

Haruki: ...another dead bird...damn cat!!

Divina14:O.o...eh?!?!

Haruki: Oh hello authoress chan. How have you been?

Divina14: ...Good...

Haruki:(glares at author) Do you know how long we've been waiting for this update?!

Divina14: About that...I uh...gotta go!! (Runs)

Naruto: Pft...That's so like her...

Haruki: Just start the damn chapter...I'll kill her later...

Sasuke: Chapter uh...6... yah 6.

Itachi: Idiot...

Chapter six

Itachi picked up Haruki bridal style. He had drained himself using that jutsu. Naruto stood looking like he wanted to cry. This had never happened before. His brother never passed out. He really thought that something was wrong with Haru. Itachi looked at him. "Don't worry Naru chan, your brother has just passed out from exhaustion. He'll be ok." Naruto nodded, even though he knew what Itachi said was true he was still worried. Haruki was his only family after all and if anything happened to him Naruto would be all alone. Itachi carried Haruki back to the mansion with Sasuke and Naruto quietly trailing behind them.

As soon as they reached the house Itachi put Haruki into one of the guest rooms. Before putting him to bed he changed Haruki into dry clothes so he wouldn't catch a cold. Naruto wouldn't leave his brother's side and he stayed watching him until he fell asleep lying beside his brother. Sasuke had come in to check on them like his brother had asked when he saw the scene. A small smile formed on his lips, Naruto was really worried about his brother. He knew that they were really close just as he and Itachi had once been. He would never tell anyone but truly he wished that they could be like that again...just as close as Haruki and Naruto. He covered Naruto with a blanket and left the room.

Next day...

He slowly stirred before opening his azure eyes. He registered a small weight on his stomach and looked down, seeing his kid brother sleeping soundly worry etched on his face. He lightly ruffled Naruto's hair. Naruto snuggled into his touch before his eyes slowly opened. He looked up and smiled brightly when he saw that Haruki was awake. "Onii chan!!!" Naruto wrapped his arms around his brother hugging him. "I'm so glad that you're ok!!!" Haruki laughed as he hugged Naruto back.

"Of course I'm ok, I just over did it a bit. I'm sorry to have worried you." Haruki took the moment to look around their surroundings. None of which he recognized. "Otouto, where are we exactly?"

"We're in Itachi and Sasuke's mansion. Itachi carried you here after you passed out." Haruki nodded his head in understanding before getting off the futon, Naruto following behind him. They both walked down the hallway in search of the two Uchihas. Haruki wanted to catch up with Itachi, and Naruto, well he was going wherever his brother was. Naruto noticed that they seemed to be going around in circles.

"Oi, oi (1). Haru nii, are you lost?" Haruki stopped without warning and Naruto bumped into him. He turned around with a silly grin on his face.

"To tell you the truth...yes, I'm very lost...Do you know your way around here?" Naruto smiled.

"Yup." Haruki's eye twitched.

"Why didn't you say so earlier? You let us walk around in circles for nothing..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"You never asked..." Haruki's eye twitched again. He smacked Naruto on the head.

"Ite (2)!! You didn't have to hit so hard!"

"Well who was it?"

"Huh?"

"Who is the idiot that you've been hanging with that's been leaking stupid juice on you?"

"I think you've gone crazy..."

"..."

"Besides I've only hung out with Sasuke and he's smart... that only leaves you nii (3) chan (4)."

"What are you implying otouto (5)?!"

"...It's not my fault that you've become stupid..."

"Why you little..." Naruto took this moment to start running. An angry Haruki was not something that he wanted to face this early in the morning. Plus angry Haruki's are rather vicious especially when they've just woken up... (Poor Naruto) "Get back here!" Haruki took off after his brother in hot pursuit.

With Sasu chan... (Sasuke glares at author)..

Sasuke yawned as he sat up on his futon. He blinked his eyes a couple times. Something had woken him up, the feel of an aura of impending doom somewhere in the house. Sasuke shrugged, as long as it wasn't after him who cared. He couldn't go back to sleep now that he had been woken up so Sasuke decided to get up and go down stairs to get an early breakfast. As he stepped out of his room Sasuke was hit with a powerful wind as two blurs moved past him. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and blinked again. "What the..." He decided that maybe he was seeing things and went on his way down stairs. A loud trampling noise was heard behind Sasuke and as he turned around he was mowed down by the two blurs from earlier. He landed face down as he was trampled upon. Sasuke pondered on just staying there since the morning didn't seem to be going well. He pulled himself off of the ground and smoothed out his blue plaid pajamas before trying a second time to make it to the kitchen.

Finally making it to the kitchen Sasuke let out a content sigh before reaching into the cabinet for a bowl and some cereal. He went to the fridge for some milk and sat down to a good breakfast of cold cereal and milk. Though one question still went through his mind, who were those two blurs?

With 'tachi chan...(Smiles lovingly at Itachi who twitches)

Itachi emerged from his room still in his black silk pj's, there were no missions being given today so what was the point of getting dressed early? He blinked, something was coming this way. He looked to his left to see two blurs coming at a fast pace down the hallway. When they were about to pass his door, Itachi stuck out his foot affectively tripping the two. Itachi growled low in his throat when he saw who it was. "No idiotic chasing this early in the house..." He turned the opposite way of the two and made his way to the bathroom. Naruto and Haruki looked at each other with confused looks, both had forgotten their fight.

"Nii chan, 'tachi san in scary..."

"More than scary otouto...more than scary." Eventually Naruto and Haruki went down stairs to eat breakfast with the Uchiha brothers. After that Naruto and Haruki left for home planning to meet the Uchiha brothers later for lunch.

I know it's not much but I'm kinda busy still...

Naruto: I would never say that to Nii chan!!!

Haruki: I'm not grumpy in the morning!!!

Itachi: Heh...I tripped them...

Sasuke: I always seem so stupid...why is that?

Divina14: Well because you are...just kidding.

Sasuke: You better be...

Naruto: All right you know the drill people! Before you leave review!!!

Itachi: Bye...I just might miss you people...


End file.
